Vestigios de guerra
by ginnypotterwe
Summary: A seis meses de haber culminado la Batalla de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico se congrega en Hogwarts para honrar a los caídos y los vestigios de la guerra siguen presentes en cada uno de ellos. Viñetas varios personajes. Esta semana: George Weasley, Teddy Lupin y Molly Weasley. Disclaimer: HP no me pertenece, todo es de JKR.
1. George Weasley

**Vestigios de guerra**

* * *

 **Resumen:** A seis meses de haber culminado la Batalla de Hogwarts, el mundo mágico se congrega en Hogwarts para honrar a los caídos y los vestigios de la guerra siguen presentes en cada uno de ellos. Viñetas varios personajes.

* * *

 **Capítulo I: George Weasley**

Seis meses han pasado desde tu partida y contigo se fueron las risas, la felicidad, las bromas, la esperanza; se fueron porque tú te los llevaste. Ron vino ayer por la noche, quería recordarme que hoy es el homenaje y que debería asistir por ti y por mamá; debo decir que me impresiona la madurez que ahora demuestra, realmente me sorprendió escuchar el tono enfadado en su voz, pero no puedo culparlo porque él tiene razón y aun así no puedo ir, solo quiero seguir siendo un maldito egoísta. Sí, ya sé que me dirás… Todos ellos también perdieron a un hermano, un hijo…. Pero yo… Yo lo perdí todo. Sus palabras siguen resonando en mi mente…

 _¡Eres un egoísta George, todos perdimos un hermano; mamá y papá perdieron un hijo! Todos sufrimos, todos lo extrañamos. Por un segundo deja de encerrarte en tu mundo y anda a ver a mamá, ella te necesita._

Pero él no puede entenderlo, no entiende nuestra conexión, no entiende que no hay vida en este mundo para mí si tú no estás. Ya casi es la hora y yo sigo aquí, con tu carta en mis manos. La estúpida carta que decidimos escribir en caso de…

—¡Maldita sea! Nunca debimos separarnos. No debí alejarme de ti— mis manos tiemblan, he tenido la oportunidad de abrirla más de una vez y jamás el valor de hacerlo. Gracias a Merlín fuiste tú y no yo. No lo digo por miedo a morir, preferiría estar muerto, pero no te desearía este dolor jamás, es como estar muerto en vida.

Un caballo plateado relincha en nuestra habitación y cierro los ojos esperando y rogando, porque tampoco quiero escuchar su voz.

 _George por favor…_

Ginny… nuestro pequeño renacuajo. Sonrío y siento los músculos de mi cara por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Desde que te fuiste, han sido pocas las veces que una sonrisa se ha asomado en mi rostro y cada una de ellas es por ella, así que armándome del valor y coraje Gryffindor abro la carta lentamente y sin poder evitarlo suspiro.

 _Querido George._

 _De todas las ideas locas que hemos tenido, esta es la que más me ha lastimado. El solo hecho de pensar de que existe la posibilidad de no volver a estar juntos hace que mi corazón se paralice. Sin embargo, hay un par de cosas que quiero decirte o más bien recordarte._

 _¿Recuerdas aquella vez que comimos las bayas envenenadas? Nunca, en mi vida había sentido tanto miedo; sé que ahora bromeamos al respecto, pero jamás he vuelto a sentir tanto miedo. Recuerdo que pensaba en ti, no quería perderte y después que la pesadilla terminó hicimos LA LISTA._

 _La traje con nosotros a la tienda y le añadí un par de cosas más, si llego a faltar prométeme que cumplirás nuestros deseos, cumplirás cada promesa que hicimos y por encima de todo George VIVE, vive por los dos. Cuida de mamá y no dejes que la tienda se vaya por el caño, recuerda que prometimos darle risas al mundo mágico cuando todo era gris y apuesto que, aunque nuestro cuñado gane, el mundo seguirá negro y gris por mucho tiempo; cuida de papá y del resto de la familia porque esa es nuestra responsabilidad._

 _Y una última cosa… Perdóname, perdóname porque te fallé, por dejarte solo, prometí estar siempre contigo y así será, jamás te abandonaré. Aunque no veas físicamente, estaré ahí para ti. ¡Te amo hermano!, siempre lo haré. Ríe, haz que todos rían, busca a Angelina y declárate de una vez por todas, dame sobrinos, extiende la tienda, asegúrate de que nuestros sobrinos sean nuestros más fieles seguidores, VIVE por los dos. ¡Vive Forge!_

 _ **PD:**_ _Si estoy vivo y estás leyendo esta carta, estás en graves problemas. Si estoy muerto, enorgulléceme y envídiame porque ¡estoy con los merodeadores!_

Cerré los ojos en un vano intento de evitar que las lágrimas siguieran cayendo libremente y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, dejé que la irá, el resentimiento, el rencor y la tristeza salieran.

—¿Por qué tuviste que ser tú? — mi voz retumbó en la habitación y para mi sorpresa, mi pregunta fue respondida.

—Me he hecho esa misma pregunta más de una vez y créeme sigo sin tener respuesta— No respondí, ni siquiera limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro— Lamento todo esto, ya sé que no me culpas, pero en realidad… —el guardó silencio y yo levanté la mirada interrogante, a la espera de la inminente disculpa que no llegó— George, sé que no es fácil para ti, pero hoy vengo no por ti, ni por tu hermana, ni siquiera Ron sabe que estoy aquí; vengo porque sé que han estado ocultándotelo y no estoy de acuerdo con ello. —me miró evaluándome— George, Molly no se encuentra bien, pensamos que era viral pero el medimago no encontró nada, los exámenes salieron normales, pero ella no se ve tan bien como dice estar y Ginn piensa, y debo añadir que estoy de acuerdo con ella, que es por la depresión. No queremos que su estado de salud se siga deteriorando, personalmente opino que tú serías de gran ayuda.

—Harry… yo…. —¿Qué podía decir? Tus palabras seguían retumbando en mi mente _"Cuida de mamá"._

—Sé que tampoco estás bien, pero ella te necesita George y ninguno de nosotros, por más que queramos, podrá lograr lo que tú podrías. Sé que no soy nadie para decirte que debes o no hacer, pero estoy seguro de que él odia verte así.

—¿Odia? ¿Por qué hablas…?

—¿En presente? —lo vi suspirar y pasarse la mano por el cabello como decidiendo si debía contar un gran secreto —Antes de que la maldición asesina me diera en el bosque prohibido, vi a mis padres, a Sirius y a Remus. Ellos lo sabían George, sabían todo lo que estaba sucediendo, lo que yo estaba sintiendo. Ahí fue cuando lo entendí —miró mi cara sorprendida e interrogativa— ellos jamás nos abandonan, siempre están allí con nosotros. Orgullosos o tal vez no tan orgullosos de lo que hacemos, de nuestras decisiones. Honestamente, ¿qué crees que piensa Fred de esto?

Y ahí lo tienes… Tu cuñado revelando secretos escalofriantes para hacerte reaccionar. Si lo ves desde un punto de vista externo, tu sufrimiento no se compara. ¿Cierto Gred?

—¿Ya tienes tu discurso preparado? No puedes llegar conmigo y usarme como excusa para no dar el discurso de apertura—. Lo vi reírse y lo supe de inmediato. No podría superarlo jamás, no dejaría de sentir dolor, mi corazón seguiría destrozado, pero no podía dejarme caer. Por mamá, por papá, por Ginny, por Ron, por los chicos, por Harry, por ti y por mí.

Hoy a seis meses de tu partida te prometo Gred… ¡Lo haré!, cumpliré nuestras promesas, cumpliré cada uno de los deseos de la lista y, sobre todo, cuidaré de mamá y de los demás.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Bienvenidos a este nuevo fic. Solo para aclarar, las viñetas relatan los pensamientos de nuestros personajes 6 meses después de la Batalla de Hogwarts, espero que disfruten cada una de ellas. Los invito también a la página de Facebook Hanny's Army que aunque no está actualizando a menudo, tiene un montón de "Fact Arts" que me gustaría compartir con ustedes (les dejo el link solo agreguen el . com y luego el / ). Gracias por leer.

facebook HannysArmy


	2. Teddy Lupin

**Vestigios de guerra**

* * *

 **Capítulo II: Teddy Lupin**

* * *

Teddy es muy pequeño para saber qué ocurre, pero sabe que ya no están en el mismo lugar de siempre y mira de un lado a otro reconociendo el nuevo lugar y esperando… Esperando poder encontrar a aquellas dos personas que ya prácticamente no recuerda.

En las noches frías siente algo en su interior que le acelera el corazón y por eso llora reclamando cobijo y abrigo, pero son otros brazos que lo arrullan. Reconoce el rostro, lo ve cada instante de su vida y dice llamarse su abuela; pero el sigue esperando a la chica que lo hacía reír y al hombre de la voz cálida que lo calmaba por las noches.

Teddy no sabe que sus padres no volverán, no entiende que el sentimiento que lo envuelve es la añoranza y que exactamente ese día se cumplen seis meses de su partida. Teddy ha crecido notablemente, ya se da vuelta solo y está más inquieto que nunca. Su abuela lo sostiene con fuerza a medida que avanza por un largo terreno y se encuentra con la pelirroja que él tanto quiere, al verla estira sus pequeños brazos y solloza porque no acude rápidamente al llamado.

—Mi pequeño —Ginny lo toma en brazos y sonríe nostálgicamente al verlo— No sabes cuánto te he extrañado. ¿Has visto a Harry antes de salir? —Andrómeda niega— ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué no cambia su color de cabello? ¿Ya no me reconoces Teddy?

—Al terminar el homenaje lo llevaré al medimago. Ya tiene días sin cambiar su cabello, no quiere comer y llora mucho por las noches… Es como…

—Como los primeros días después de… —Ginny susurró acunándolo aún más— Oh mi pequeño. Iré contigo —afirmó decidida— hablaré con la Profesora McGonagall sé que lo entenderá.

—Si no conociera a Minerva diría que eres una de sus alumnas favoritas —sonrió Andrómeda— ya te da permiso los fines de semana para salir, no estoy segura si sea buena idea.

—No te preocupes y gracias —Andrómeda la miró interrogante— Por lo que has hecho por mamá, Harry me contó. ¿Consideraste nuestra propuesta?

—Agradezco todo lo que han hecho por nosotros Ginny y sé que Harry estaría más tranquilo si seguimos todos juntos en Grimmauld Place, pero es hora de ir a casa; ya han pasado seis meses, es hora de retomar nuestras vidas. Además, Molly y los demás regresarán hoy a La Madriguera.

Ambas recorrieron juntas el terreno en silencio y ocuparon los asientos, la ceremonia dio inicio con un discurso que hizo que todos sollozaran, el ambiente estaba tan tenso que el pequeño Teddy podía sentirlo, se sacudió en los brazos de la pelirroja y buscó sin poder encontrar el olor y los pechos de la persona que añoraba. ¿Dónde estaba? Giró su cabeza con la esperanza de ver al hombre que lo hacía reír, pero no estaba. Su pequeño corazón se desesperó, ¿Por qué no estaban? Él los quería, los necesitaba. ¡No! No quería esa cosa que llamaban biberón… Quería ¡Oh! ¡burbujas de colores! Teddy observó las burbujas y la ramita que las provocaba con atención, siguió la mirada hacia el brazo con alegría, con la esperanza de que él hubiese vuelto con sus burbujas de colores y al comprobar que no era así, gritó; sus sollozos eran de tristeza y desconsolación porque quien sujetaba la varita no era quién esperaba, porque quien lo acunaba en sus brazos no era a quién él añoraba.

A lo lejos, el discurso se interrumpió y al instante se vio rodeado de rostros pelirrojos.

—¿Qué le pasó? ¿Por qué grito así?

—¿Se cayó?

Su corazón latió más deprisa, su respiración se entrecortó, su puño se cerró con fuerza al rostro de la pelirroja y sus ojos cedieron…

Las horas pasaron y se removió intentado despertar, sentía su pancita vacía y alguien susurraba una canción muy conocida.

—Ya está despertando— susurró una voz suave. El canto se hizo más fuerte a medida que la persona que lo entonaba se acercaba y un olor muy conocido penetró en su pequeña nariz.

—Fue una gran idea Ron—decía Ginny conmovida.

—¿No creen que eso sería peor? ¿Si él de verdad está buscándolos y siente su olor, pero no la ve? ¿No pasaría igual que con las burbujas de colores? —la voz de Harry denotaba preocupación.

—Es un riesgo que debemos correr —dijo con firmeza Andrómeda— tómalo en tus brazos Ginny.

El pequeño Teddy abrió los ojos confundido, el olor le era más que familiar, no entendía que había sucedido aún estaba confundido. Su pancita dolía y su cuerpo reaccionó al olor buscando también su fuente de alimento.

—¡Oh! Teddy cariño, ahí no hay nada— todos rieron.

—Es normal que suceda, es metamorfomago así que su magia es fuerte. Sigo pensando que percibió las emociones de todos y eso le afectó. Es muy pequeño, pero es posible. Estará bien…

—Creo que tienes razón Pomfrey. Tengo entendido que todos irán a La Madriguera, ¿por qué no vas con ellos Ginny?

El ambiente en La Madriguera era diferente, entre todos habían decidido instalar una carpa y amenizar todo para él; porque, aunque él solo tenía seis meses de vida, los vestigios de la guerra también hacían mella en él.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Segunda viñeta... El pequeño Teddy, siempre imaginé que Ginny estaría más que pendiente de él al ser tan unida a Tonks. Hay tantas cosas que imagino de él y lo único que quiero es escribir, pero el tiempo no me deja.

Nos vemos en la próxima entrega... Gracias por leer.


	3. Molly Weasley

**Vestigios de guerra**

* * *

 **Capítulo III: Molly Weasley**

* * *

Grimmauld Place no se parece en nada a lo que fue tiempo atrás, Kreacher tiene mucho que ver pues ha logrado lo que nunca antes pudo y aunque ahora es más hogareño que nunca, no es La Madriguera. Son las 3 de la madrugada y Molly Weasley pasa las hojas del álbum mientras toma un té, rápidamente encuentra la foto que buscaba. En ella se ve a sí misma cargando dos bultos envueltos en mantitas blancas, la foto se mueve dejando ver el cabello y el rostro de sus adorados gemelos; sabe que han pasado años desde aquella foto, pero para ella fue ayer.

Solo una madre podría entender su amor y solo una madre que haya perdido un hijo sabría entender sus sentimientos, los llevo en su vientre, los cargó y alimentó de ellos, los vio crecer y convertirse en un solo ser y así como los vio vivir, también los vio morir. Era una mala madre y se repetía lo mismo en silencio porque sabía que los demás armarían revuelo si expresaba aquello en voz alta, pero así lo sentía y así era.

Ella no hizo lo que debía hacer, falló a su promesa. Ni siquiera Lily Potter que era más joven había fallado tanto como ella lo había hecho y por eso seguía reprochándose a sí misma, por eso la tortura diaria. Si ella hubiese sido la mitad de inteligente de Lily Potter quizá sus hijos seguirían vivos. Fred murió en la Batalla y George murió en el momento en el que su hermano dejo este mundo. Suspiró sonoramente. No había perdido un hijo, había perdido dos y sí era sincera consigo misma, ese mero hecho la estaba consumiendo en vida, mil veces hubiese preferido ser ella quien muriera y no uno de sus retoños.

Siguió pasando las fotos y sonrió mientras lágrimas silenciosas recorrían su rostro, jamás volvería a verlos sonreír, no de esa manera. Había tratado de hacerse la fuerte por el resto de su familia, pero no lo había conseguido, era más difícil de lo que pensaba y llegado el momento no había podido aparentar que todo estaba bien. Las cosas jamás volverían a ser iguales y lo sabía y, sin embargo, seguía preocupada. George, al igual que ella y Arthur, eran los más afectados; el gemelo se había encerrado en su propio dolor y eso estaba acabando con él, había intentado acercarse sin éxito alguno. Estaba perdiéndolo poco a poco, ya habían pasado seis meses y eran contadas las ocasiones en las que logró hablar con él por más de diez minutos. Dio vuelta a la página y encontró un sobre viejo, el pergamino ya estaba amarillo, no recordaba haberlo dejado allí; lo abrió lentamente y cubrió su boca con la mano sorprendida al reconocer la diminuta letra.

 _Querida Mamá._

 _Hoy ha sido un día terrible puede que exagere si digo que estuvimos a punto de morir envenenados con esas bayas, pero así lo sentí; así que he decidido escribir esta carta pidiéndote disculpas por las trastadas y travesuras que he hecho junto a Feorge desde que estábamos chicos y por todas las que estoy seguro que haremos después. Te preguntarás por qué escribo esto y no te lo digo en persona, no lo sé en realidad. Solo te pido que no me preguntes por esto después que la leas, no le he dicho a Feorge y estoy seguro que si se entera bromearía al respecto. Creo que estoy divagando así que iré al punto… Lamento haberte dado tantos dolores de cabeza, pero tengo una excusa muy buena, créeme que lo es._

 _Verás. No estoy seguro de la edad que teníamos para entonces y realmente no estoy seguro si fue realidad o un sueño, pero recuerdo que Gin- Gin acababa de nacer y te escuchamos llorar, la mirabas y le decías a papá que extrañabas a los tíos. No deseábamos más que dejaras de llorar y seguimos escondidos mirándote hasta que papá te recordó las travesuras que hacían los tíos para verte reír y te recordó que lo que ellos más amaban eran las risas y el desorden y que tú les amabas por ello. Desde ese día nos prometimos que seríamos ellos y nunca te haríamos llorar, espero que seas feliz mamá, aunque seamos los más locos de todos tus hijos y agradecenos por ello, mira que tener que aguantar a Percy y a todos los demás…._

 _Y recuerda algo importante mamá, los tíos siempre estarán contigo y con nosotros también. ¡TE AMO MAMÁ!_

 _Atte. Gred Weasley_

* * *

Las lágrimas caían libremente del rostro de Molly Weasley, la carta había calado en lo más profundo de su ser, en tan pocas palabras explicaba tanto. Su pequeño Freddy ya no estaba físicamente, lo extrañaría tanto y su partida le dolería siempre, su corazón no sería el mismo pues una parte de sí misma había partido con él; pero si en algo tenía razón su pequeño Freddy era que, sus hermanos siempre estarían con ellos y ahora él también se les uniría en su vigilia. Y sin esperarlo, sonrió. El solo hecho de pensar que sus hermanos disfrutaban de su pequeño, la hizo sonreír por primera vez en mucho tiempo porque los vestigios de guerra hacían mella en todos, pero más en una madre. Una madre que había perdido una parte de su ser.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora:** Este capítulo en particular me puso el corazón chiquitico... Molly... ;( ¿Por qué tuvo que morir Fred? ¿Por qué?


End file.
